We'll meet again
by Neko86
Summary: Did you ever have this feeling that you've already seen a person, although you knew that you're seeing him for the first time in your life? Well, sometimes it's not how it seems. Shounen-ai, characters named differently - read note inside. Sequel upcoming


**AN: **Hey there everyone )) So this is a oneshot that I came up with recently. I'm planning on writing a sequel though - I'll see how it goes... I deleted my two previous stories and decided to start this one. But I'm quite inexperienced in writing, so don't go burning me with flames )) Although, healthy critic or suggestions are always welcome. Oh, and just want to say that English is not my native language, so if you do find some grammar or spelling mistakes - please say so ))

**Warning: **Yeah, as usual - there's YAOI in here, although really some mild stuff, so it's basically shounen-ai ^_^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. All rights are reserved by Masashi Kishimoto

**For clarification: **Although it is a SasuNaru story, all characters mostly go by other names in this fic (although you'll have no problem identifying who is who). There is a reason for that, because I'm planning on a sequel where everyone will be named as we're used to it))

**"**Talk**" - **memories or just things needed to be brought up

'Talk' - thoughts

_Talk_ - just to stress out some words

- Talk - dialogue

**We'll meet again**

Did you ever have this feeling that you've already seen a person, although you knew that you're seeing him for the first time in your life? Moreover, when looking at said person, did a feeling occur that you certainly know him – his likes and dislikes, what he thinks about, what he wants? It was beginning to seem that you are old friends that met after years of separation. And when looking into said person's eyes you saw understanding there. As if they were saying "I know you too…"

That's the exact feeling that Yuura was having right know looking at his new neighbor. Yuura and his parents were living in a quiet neighborhood, a little away from the city center. Here is where family houses were mostly situated. And although Yuura didn't really like this place for living, his parents thought otherwise, saying that the quiet atmosphere will be useful both for them and for a hyperactive teen such as Yuura. Their previous neighbors moved last week. Since then Yuura was waiting for the new ones to move in. They arrived this morning. The teen heard a car parking outside and made it downstairs from his room and outside to take a closer look on the newly citizens of downtown. Standing right outside the door to his house he silently observed the new folks for some time. There were two of them. By the looks of it they were brothers – one was a little older. Both were dark haired, pretty tall, slim…and silent. Both guys were silently unloading some boxes from their car, taking them inside their house. Shortly after a truck came. The longshoremen started to unload furniture, boxes, packages and other stuff. Both brothers continued on taking all of it inside. Yuura decided that he had enough of "observing" and that it was time for "establishing neighbor relations".

He came up to the truck. The men were unloading a middle sized couch right at the moment. Maybe offering some help would be wise.

- Do you need some help?

The older brother turned to the sound of his voice. Tranquil dark hazel eyes were looking back at Yuura.. Long, shoulder length hair were tied in a loose ponytail, some of it falling out to frame a handsome face. The new neighbor looked Yuura over and stretched out his hand in a greeting.

- Hello. I'm Hiroshi. Some help would be really nice, thank you.

Nothing more needed to be said. For the next hour or so Yuura was helping to carry all the things inside his neighbors' house. All three worked silently, the younger of the two brothers not hurrying to introduce himself. After they have finished they stood outside. Yuura decided to break the silence and finally get acquainted with the younger guy.

- I forgot to introduce myself, - he stretched out his hand. – I'm Yuura, your neighbor.

For the first time, the younger of the brothers turned to look straight at Yuura. Hypnotic black met deep blue. For a moment, Yuura lost his breath. He was looking in those eyes and for some reason couldn't bring himself to look away. The guy was certainly good looking – the same handsome features that the older brother had, although sharper, more…defined. But the most stunning were his black eyes. The gaze was piercing and dragging you into a whirlpool of sorts. Stunned, Yuura failed to notice the outstretched hand. As if breaking from a stupor, he carefully shook it.

- mm…N-nice to meet you…

- Takashi – a deep voice said, deep as the eyes of the bearer. – my name is Takashi.

Yuura smiled boyishly, scratching the back of his head and feeling like a complete idiot for making himself _look_ like an idiot. Without breaking the handshake, his new neighbor smiled slightly.

- It's nice to meet you too…Yuura

That's how they met for the first time…or was it really so?

(time skip)

Rain was hitting the window as if it wanted to break through the glass. The grey sky was a perfect imitation of anguish that rested in his heart. The downpour outside resembled his crying soul. Takashi was looking at his lawn outside the house standing near the window in his room on the second floor. He was waiting. There it was – there was a flash of golden hair outside. The person ran across the street heading for Takashi's house and trying to somehow avoid the streams of water that fell from above. No umbrella was seen. So typical…He came at last. Came to slip away yet again.

Takashi heard Hiroshi opening the front door downstairs, heard their muted greeting, then footsteps on the staircase. There was some noise soon after resembling a thud and he heard some grumbling and swearing. As usual, his blond friend was clumsy. That made Takashi smile a little. Some seconds later, said blond entered the room. He was soaked, but none the way wearing his foxy sheepish grin. One look in those blue eyes – and Takashi was covered by a flood of memories. There were so many – those that were far, far away in the past, and those that accumulated for the past five years of them being neighbors and friends. Those five years made them really close friends. They were almost inseparable – at school and among their friends they always stayed together. Peaceful, carefree days passed by quickly for Takashi. And now a storm was coming. It was time to say goodbye again. How he wished to forget – then it wouldn't be so painful. But forgetting the past meant forgetting everything that was, forgetting Yuura. This is what he clearly didn't want. No matter how difficult it was to keep the memories of the days long ago, it was more welcome than complete oblivion. If only the blonde knew how many times Takashi had to say "goodbye". If he only knew how many times Takashi had to lose something precious to him, and remain alone. Every time all that remained after were pain and disappointment, memories never going away. But Yuura did not know – he was free from the haunting of the past.

An uncomfortable silence hang in the air between the two friends. Neither dared to start the conversation. Shifting from foot to foot Yuura scratched the back of his head – another characteristic of his. Takashi remained standing near the window watching the other. During the five years Yuura has changed – they both have. They grew up in height. Their facial features also changed, making them look more mature. They also grew up mentally – not the 13 year old kids anymore. But still, Yuura kept that unique childish behavior and charm that showed more often than not. And Takashi was truly happy for that. He liked to watch the blonde's face lit up from a smile, liked to see how the blue eyes shown with life. Everything in Yuura was precious for him…perfect. The blonde coughed uncertainly and approached Takashi. It was evident that this conversation was hard to have for him.

- Umm…My parents have already signed the agreement with the new owners. So, I guess you must expect new neighbor folks soon.

The dark haired teen only nodded in response. He didn't care for the new neighbors. Yuura kept speaking.

- I already prepared all the documents required to apply to university in California. We're leaving today in the evening – I guess you already know that, though. I don't think you need to come by to send me on my way when it's raining cats and dogs out there. That's why I came to bid farewell myself. Hmm, if you think clearly about it, California is not so far away. Hey, we would still be on the same planet.

Yuura tried to smile, but seeing the expression on Takashi's face, the smile faded away. At this moment he would like to look anywhere but into the black eyes of his best friend. As usual, it seemed as if Takashi was looking right into his soul.

A timid touch of a hand to a cheek brought Yuura out of his thoughts. He watched, surprised, as Takashi touched his face – as a blind man would to know what the person looks like. Astonished, he watched the dark-haired teen trace the outlines of his features – his eyes, nose, lips, chin, as if trying to remember it all with his fingertips. And then Yuura met eyes with Takashi again – and was taken aback by the pain that was there in those onyx eyes. His heart thumped fast upon seeing the well-masked desperation on Takashi's face. Stammering, Yuura began talking again.

- I-I will…I will be calling a-and…and writing too, Takashi, so…

A small smile appeared on the other teen's lips. With a tender movement he brushed away a wet lock of golden hair from Yuura's forehead.

- Don't worry, Yuura. It's not as if it didn't happen before…

- I don't understand…You're talking riddles again. I can't seem to understand you fully, Takashi…

- You will…some day. We have all eternity ahead of us, don't we?

Their eyes met again, and it seemed to Yuura that he was about to suffocate – his heart compressed so hard as if wanting to stop. He suddenly wanted to run. Right now. Being with his closest friend was unbearable at the moment. Confusion, misunderstanding, unsaid thoughts and words – all mixed up in his head creating a heavy feeling in his soul.

Takashi pulled him closer, so they touched each other with their foreheads. How he wished for Yuura to remain close as he was now, always. How he wished for them to be even closer. But he couldn't stop him. Not now. Yuura held his breath, and then heard his best friends words, whispered faintly.

- Take care of yourself…

He didn't remember how he almost ran from the house, barely saying goodbye to Hiroshi. He didn't remember for how long he ran and where. Tears on his face mixed with the cold rain drops. He knew, that all this chaos was temporary. Some time will pass, and he will be able to talk to Takashi normally again. He will write him and call him. But right now all he wanted was to run away as far as possible. From here, from Takashi, from uncertainty…Even from himself.

In his room Takashi silently continued to watch the rain. He heard footsteps approaching him from behind, felt a presence behind his back.

- You never told him anything…

Takashi turned around and looked at his brother. Hiroshi was looking at him calmly, as usual. Takashi turned back to the window.

- It's not time yet.

- You may not have a lot of time, Sasuke.

The younger brother sighed heavily, placing his head on the cool glass. His brother called him by his real name, the one that he got long, long ago – from a lifetime when it all started.

- I know, Itachi.

The older brother nodded his head and headed for the door. He stopped near the door and without turning to look at his otouto said.

- I hope that this time everything will be different. For both your sakes. I hope everything will turn out fine.

He exited the room, softly closing the door behind him. The young teen continued to stare out the window.

- Thank you, aniki…

(time skip)

The life in the airport is always hectic. Day or night – it's always crowdy. The international airport Montreal-Trudeau wasn't an exception. Groups of passengers and meeting people mixed together creating a uniform mass of an endless human flow. That particular flow currently prevented a young blonde of 26 years to get to the exit from the airport building. Silently swearing and making his way hastily through the crowd he finally reached the double glass doors behind which the cool evening air of Dorval greeted him. 'Finally', thought Yuura. Waving his hand he called a taxi, named the address in Montreal and seated himself in the back of the car. He was carrying only a light suitcase with him, as all of his other belongings were already delivered at his place of residence. Yuura never have been in Canada before. But the new contract for construction that was signed between his employers and a Canadian designer company needed him to be here, in Montreal. But he didn't mind – changing his living place only excited him. California has given him unforgettable memories of his student years and many friends and acquaintances. But at the same time, there were memories left there that he didn't really want think about that often. Yuura shrugged these thoughts away. For the nearest future he will be here, in Montreal, that's why there was no need to dwell on the past. Because not only happy moments rested in the past – there were the memories of a town where he was born…memories of Takashi…He would never forget the day they said goodbye. When he moved to California for his studies there were some letters exchanged between them at the beginning, some phone calls. But gradually their connection broke. Long distance communication was hard on both of them, so eventually it died out completely.

The taxi drove the young Japanese further into the city center. Lights flashed behind the window, as well as shop-windows and passers-by. Sighing tiredly, Yuura rested his head on the seat. Tomorrow will be a new day, meeting with the new colleagues, and discussion of their joined project. He needed to rest well, get some good sleep, and not to litter his mind with unnecessary thoughts about days that were long in the past. What's the point, right?

Morning came too quickly. Arriving at his apartment at Atwater yesterday evening Yuura quickly took his shower, arranged the necessary documents for the meeting and went to bed. It seemed to him that it was only a moment ago when his head touched the pillow, when the alarm was already ringing. He got up, washed himself, dressed, drank a cup of coffee and exited from his flat. From the moment he woke up he was having this strange feeling that today was going to be special. That something interesting is to happen. Descending by the elevator on the first floor, Yuura greeted the concierge and went stepped outside. The day was bright and sunny. This only got his mood all the more better.

The metro ride didn't take longer than 15 minutes. His dark blue Subaru was yet to be delivered that is why he was using the public transport. But Yuura was not at all discomforted by that. Actually, he liked being surrounded by people and his job wholly fulfilled that need. He exited at a station right in the center of the business district of Montreal. Skyscrapers and different office buildings were scattered around the area. Yuura headed for one building, where his bosses' new partners' office was situated. He got up to the 15th floor and went straight for the impressive door made of red wood which held the tablet "MontrealInArt". He knocked at the door before entering. The exquisite interior of the office spoke of wealth and success. A young woman of a nice appearance greeted him and politely asked to follow her, telling him that he was expected. Yuura was brought to a middle-sized conference-room, where he was awaited by the President of "MontrealInArt", a lawyer and other partners of the company. Yuura greeted everyone, introduced himself and wonted to start right away, but the President told him that they were waiting for one more person to arrive.

- Our lead designer will be here in a minute. An urgent matter on one of the objects has delayed him.

- It's ok. I think we can wait, no problem, - said Yuura.

Some minutes after the door to the room opened and a tall slim young man came in.

- Excuse me for my delay, gentlemen – some nuances on the current project.

The deep, velvety voice was well matched with handsome features of its owner. Raven black hair were slightly falling on his eyes of the same deep black color. The moment Yuura heard that voice and met those eyes with his, he felt as if the earth was swung from under his feet. The past burst into his thoughts, and felt slightly dizzy. He never thought about meeting him again, like this. But here he was – standing right in front of him.

- Takashi?...

(timeskip)

Christmas was already very close. One week remained, and a pre-holiday atmosphere was in whole reign. The shop-windows were striking the eye with Christmas goods and luminous festoons. People were hurrying around, buying presents for friends, loved-ones and family. It was a little frosty outside, and the snow fell in big fluffy flakes. Yuura was walking along the sidewalk, wrapping himself in his coat – he liked Christmas, but didn't really like the cold, as paradox as it sounded. Crossing the street on the traffic light, he headed for a small café on the corner. Inside it was warm and cozy, as always. Recently he has been here quite often. And the reason for that Constanta was here right now. A little bit away from the entrance, at a table near the window a young man was seated. A cup of coffee rested in front of him. He was looking outside the window on people and the falling snow. When hearing the approaching steps he turned his head to regard the person.

- Hi…

- Hey, - Yuura greeted in return.

- Got cold?

- A little. I'm dressed lightly – I wasn't expecting snow.

- It was forecasted yesterday.

- Really? Strange, I didn't hear…

- Or you did, but forgot about – which is more likely.

- Heh-heh, maybe…- Yuura sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

- There's no changing you.

- Oh, common. The most important thing is that I'm not that oblivious at work. All other matters are fixable.

- Hn…As long as I remember, nothing changed since our meeting when we were thirteen.

- Do you always have to point out my flows every time we meet?

- If I don't, nothing will change.

- You could be a real pain in the ass, you know that?

- If you say so…Though maybe it's better than looking ridiculous in a tiny autumn coat under a snowfall.

- Or maybe you like to aggravate me?

- And if I do?

Yuura rolled his eyes.

- Then you're just an ass and there's no changing you too.

Takashi just smirked at that.

- Would you sit down at last?

- Oh thank you for your generosity and allowing me to sit in your presence, Takashi-sama.

- Since when do you call me "master"? I might get used to it, you know.

Yuura just sent him a mild glare while seating himself in front of his friend. He also ordered himself coffee, but an Americano, while Takashi sipped an Espresso.

- How can you drink this stuff? I mean it's bitter, - Yuura made a face watching Takashi drink from his cup.

- I never really liked sweets…I think you remember that.

- Yeah, I do.

The next five minutes passed in silence while Yuura waited for his order. When he was brought his coffee, he took a large gulp from with and resumed talking.

- So, how's it going at the office?

Takashi scowled a little.

- The same…Load of work, bosses going crazy, partners sucking out our blood…

Yuura laughed out loud.

- I see it's quite merry there right now.

- And that's coming from someone who hasn't showed his face at the workplace in a whole week?

- Loosen up, Takashi. The bosses let me go themselves – I'm not a constant employee at your company, and there's no need for me to hang out in the office all the time. My place is on the object of construction.

- Where you also haven't shown yourself for a week.

- Because it wasn't necessary. As soon as my direct presence is required I'll be there.

- You're just a duffer.

- And you're just jealous that it's you, not me, who is forced to sit out there all they long while listening all of their crazy ideas.

- Hn… - was the only answer as Takashi sipped again from his cup and turned to yet again look out the window. But a small smile was visible on his face.

Yuura laughed again.

- See? I'm right.

They continued drinking their coffee in silence for some time. Then Takashi looked at Yuura at asked.

- What…What are you doing on the 24th?

- You mean, what I'll be doing on Christmas Eve?

- Yes.

- Well…I think I don't have anything to do. I planned to spend the evening at home. Why?

- There's a new bar on St. Catherine that opened just two weeks ago. I heard they play live music there and the place is quite good.

- You suggest going there?

- …

- Well, that' s an option…

- You have time to think until next Friday.

- Ok, I'll do.

They finished their coffee, paid their bill and walked out from the café. It was still snowing.

- Are you going home right now? – Takashi asked.

- Yeah.

- Need a ride? You're "carless" again, after all.

- No, it's cool. I want to take a small walk.

- In an autumn coat?

- Well, if I get clod I'll catch a taxi or ride the metro.

Takashi just shook his head.

- Suit yourself. If you catch a cold, I won't be the one asking the bosses to give you a sick leave.

- You're a true friend, Takashi, how nice of you, - Yuura said sarcastically.

- Hn.

- Ok, see you next week. I'll think seriously about your offer – I think it's worth trying.

- Take care of yourself. See you…I'll call.

With this Takashi turned and headed for the parking lot. A few minutes later his black sleek Nissan showed up and then disappeared turning a corner.

Yuura looked after Takashi for some seconds, before turning away and heading in the direction of his home. '"Take care of yourself"'…The same words he heard long ago, when he was eighteen and said goodbye to his best friend and native town. Yuura smiled to himself. When he saw Takashi in the office six months ago he didn't know what to think. In the result he completely embarrassed himself buy staring dumbfounded for at least two minutes at the lead designer of "MontrealInArt" who just so happened to be his once best friend. The same best friend still teased him from time to time reminding him their meeting of reunion. Yuura just replied by grumbling something about cocky bastards. No wonder, because the first words that Takashi spoke that day looking at the stupefied blonde were "Wow…Am I really that good looking?"

Now, as much as many years ago Yuura could not fully understand Takashi. But anyway they were quick to become friends again – as if the eight years of separation were nonexistent. They talked about many things during these six months. About what has happened to them in these eight years, what they've gone through. Yuura told Takashi about the years that he spent in California University, about people that he met there and that became his friends. About a wonderful girl named Lisa, who had beautiful emerald eyes, and with whom they got married, but unfortunately didn't make it work in their family life. They were divorced now, remaining friends, and she was happily married to Yuura's good friend Barkley, who adored dogs and owned quite a bit of them. Yuura told about the silent, but sharp and straightforward Simon, who loved everything Japanese, had a tattoo saying "love" on his chest and dyed his hair in shocking red. At the beginning everyone considered him a little freakish, but he turned out to be a really good friend. He told about George, the first meeting with whom ended with a fist fight, because the sly brat was too much of a bad mouth and biting for his own good, always talking about Yuura not having balls or…other things. Then he told about the lazy genius Yasu and his friend Sam, who was always stuffing his face with food – mainly potato chips; about Miranda – a blonde girl with big blue eyes known for her flirtatious behavior. There was also Anna and Ben – Simon's older sister and brother; a hyperactive Chinese guy named Chang who was obsessed with PE; a mysterious looking guy Shin, who collected sunglasses and always wore a hoody; another Chinese girl Michelle and her boyfriend Michael who was half American-half Japanese, and who reminded Yuura of Takashi by being an almost equal arrogant stuck-up guy with a very large self-esteem. Said boyfriend had a cousin, a very shy girl named Olivia. Yuura was remembering his student life with warmth and happiness.

Takashi in return told him about his life during those years. He told him that soon after Yuura moved away, him and Hiroshi moved to Tokyo. There Takashi applied to the university to the Design and Architecture faculty. There he met his current friends. An eccentric loud girl Mika, a silent big guy named Frank and a constantly annoying guy with obsession with large swords called Hiroto. In Tokyo his brother Hiroshi started to manage a rock band named Akatsuki. Talented musicians with a not less talented manager ran high up the Japanese music stage in just a year, as phenomenal as it was, and were heading straight to make them known abroad. Until one shocking event had crushed it all. An airplane crush took away all the members of Akatsuki, including the board stuff. This case not only took away lives of talented young people – these were Hiroshi's friends. He never returned to work as a band-manager. Soon after, Takashi graduated from the university with top grades and immediately received several perspective job offers. He chose his current working place not only because it was a very successful company, but also for the sake of moving somewhere else. They needed a change, especially Hiroshi. He told how they moved to Canada, settled down in Montreal, and for some time all went good. Before Hiroshi fell ill. One could wonder what can suddenly strike a healthy young man. But doctors found some kind of brain tumor and his older brother passed away, as sudden as a gust of wind. Takashi never said anything to Yuura about how lonely he felt, how hard it was for him to lose his brother. But the blonde heard the pain in his voice, saw it in his eyes – and no words were needed to understand.

They were also remembering the days they spent together in Yuura's native town, their school years, numerous pranks and mischief. As back then, they were now friends again…or not really? Yuura could not fully grasp the bond that existed between them. Sometimes everything was like before – they acted as old buddies. Sometimes, on the contrary, Yuura felt some kind of a barrier, something that didn't let them be as before. And sometimes Yuura felt almost shy and confused, as if he was afraid to admit something to himself. In moments like this, he always remembered their farewell meeting before Yuura went to California. In moments like this, he clearly saw Takashi's face that day, the expression in his eyes, the touch of his hand…Sometimes thinking about that day almost drove him crazy, and he never knew what to do and where to run from his confusing feelings.

Shaking his head, Yuura decide not to think too hard on the matter and take things slow, without suffocating himself with assumptions and jumping to conclusions. Right now he had an offer to think on, and frankly this offer he did not want to refuse. So, he had time until next Friday, hmm?

Meanwhile Takashi was riding towards his house. His hands were gripping the wheel a little too hard. He sighed heavily, and started on the radio. The dynamics played "I'm waiting for you" by Garbage. Yeah, right – _exactly_ what he needed to hear right now. He turned the off the radio. Damn! He was so tired of waiting, it exhausted him. How long will it take for Yuura to remember and understand? How will he bring the blonde to forgive him? How can he make the other realize that he needed him like air. He couldn't wait any longer. Something must be decided. He must have a chance this time to make it right. How many times did he decline the opportunity in the past. Like a mad person would he always ran from himself, trying to fool himself by lies and pretences, by fake principles and ideas. The result was always the same – complete, never ending loneliness.

Reaching his house on Mont Royale, Takashi parked his car in the garage. It was quiet on his house porch, same as inside. Since Hiroshi passed away one and a half year ago, this house seemed completely empty, lifeless. So was his owner in some sorts. After his brother's death, he lost all hope and couldn't think of anything that could wake him from his state of half-dream, half-life, shake him from his emotional stupor. But fate suddenly broke into his life in the form of golden locks and azure eyes. Yuura was near again. There was reason for breathing again, reason for living and just being. But it wasn't enough now. It was about time to make a decision.

Takashi was looking forward for next Friday with both dread and anticipation.

(time skip)

The new bar at St. Catherine was called "Haven". 'A suitable name for such a nice and comfy place', Yuura thought. He and Takashi were sitting at the bar with a bottle of beer each. It was quite crowded, considering it was Christmas Eve – everyone was having fun, drinking, singing and laughing. A cheery tune was playing on the stage – loud enough but not deafening. Yuura liked this place, that's why he was happy that he accepted Takashi's invitation.

They finished their beer, talked with the barman, who got them laughing buy telling funny stories about the customers. Then they decided to take something stronger and moved to one of the tables, which was in a more private are, with less noise so they could talk without raising voices. They drank whiskey with cola and talked about everything that came to mind, laughing here and there. Yuura, on his part was having a really good time. As for Takashi…This evening he seemed a little lost in his mind. He was also looking at Yuura pretty intently most of the time, as if he wanted to ask the blonde about something, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Several hours passed by quickly. It was already twenty minutes past two o'clock in the morning. So, it was officially Christmas now. Both decided that they had enough drinking for tonight. Takashi was standing firm and straight, while Yuura wobbled a little. Seeing as the blonde was too clumsy even when sober, Takashi decided to take him to his house for the night, not wanting to live him alone while Yuura was tipsy. Yuura agreed, considering his friend owned a whole house and there clearly would be enough place for two.

The house greeted them with silence. Yuura looked around. The house was beautiful on the outside as well as inside, with a tasteful interior. Well, its owner _was_ a designer after all. But there was no warm feel to the house – as if no one even lived here. Yuura caught himself thinking that he would have liked to fix that.

Takashi offered some green tea to get the alcohol out of the system, to which Yuura agreed wholeheartedly, because his was starting to spot a headache. They sat at a large sofa in the living room. Takashi started fire in the fireplace, and it became significantly warmer and homier. They drank their tea and started talking again.

- Takashi…Do you have someone? ...Well, you know – a girlfriend or something…

- Does it seem as if I have someone?

- Yeah, I guess you're right. You wouldn't be calling your friend to a bar at Christmas if you had someone.

…'I have someone. It's you.'

- Why then?

- Hn?

- Why not? I don't see a reason why someone like you is lonely and single.

- Someone like me?

Yuura rolled his eyes.

- Yeah, common – you're _you_. You have everything that is needed – looks, money, and brain. I assume this would be enough for most women.

…'But not enough for you.'

- I just don't see any sense in building a relationship just because I am expected to have one and for it just being there.

- You mean, you don't want to be with someone just for the sake of it?

- Hn.

Yuura sighed, placing his head on the sofa pillows.

- I guess you're right. After all, me and Lisa never worked out after all…We wanted to try, but nothing came out of it.

- Did you love her?

- The most interesting thing is that I couldn't even figure it out for myself. There definitely was something, but obviously this "something" was not enough to be together. Something was missing…

- We cannot blame ourselves for it. We are all looking and waiting for something. Right, Na..- Yuura?

Takashi looked strangely at him. Yuura felt goose bumps running down his skin. They both fell silent for some time, then Yuura spoke again.

- Well, what about you? Have you ever thought about getting married?

…'I thought about you.'

- No, never seriously.

- And what – not even one candidate to become Mrs. Happy Wife?

- Is this an interrogation or you curiosity kicking in? – Takashi smirked.

- Pff! As if – I'm just asking…

- You just reminded me of my mother…

They both fell silent again. And again, Yuura spoke up tentatively.

- Do you think of them often?

- Sometimes…

- Miss them?

- Yeah, I guess I do…I miss aniki most, though…

…'And I miss you.'

Yuura nodded in understanding. He took a sip from his cup. He thought about lighting up the mood a little.

- Well, not to worry. You won't be that lonely anymore 'cause my loud and obnoxious self will be with you from now on, - said Yuura, a grin spreading on his face.

- Really? With me? – Takashi asked quietly

- Yeah – with you.

Takashi looked intently at the blonde.

- Yeah, it's as if you're close…for now…

He rose from the sofa, took both of their cups and carried them to the kitchen. The blonde remained seated on the sofa and he didn't really feel like smiling any more. Strangely, _that_ day came into mind again, and unknowing to himself Yuura blushed. Why remember it now – that day when they were teenagers that got afterward separated for eight years? Takashi returned to the living room and stood in front of the fire, looking at the flames. Yuura couldn't bring himself to talk, but the heavy silence was pressing on him, so he braced himself and spoke.

- Takashi…What's wrong? – he looked at the other, trying to figure his train of thoughts.

Takashi turned to look at him, and the look in those eyes really confused the blonde. Yuura dropped his eyes to the floor, trying to hide them under his bangs that fell on his forehead. Yuura _felt_ rather than heard Takashi approach and stand right in front of him. Yuura took a deep breath and looked up to meet his eyes. There he saw unexplainable emotions with flickers of reflections of himself and the flames from the fireplace. The raven haired man looked at him tensely, as if waiting for something. Yuura couldn't look into those pools of black any longer, so he cast turned them away again.

- You're acting strange, Takashi…Not as always.

- …

- There was nothing like…this before, and you…You were different.

- Maybe it just seemed to you that way.

The intonation with which those words were spoken made Yuura look straight up at Takashi again.

He stared at the other man incredulously. Then he rose from the sofa, so they were now standing face to face.

- I don't understand what you're talking about. We know each other for a long time, and it seemed to me that we know each other quite well. That we understand each other well. Is it not so?

- …

- What do you want to say or…What do you want, Takashi? I can't understand your riddle-talking? What's with the hinting and suggesting and…Did we come to complete misunderstanding and you don't need me as a friend anymore?

- I do need you.

- Then what's-…

- Even more.

- Here you go again… Talking like this…What is this about? – Yuura quietly whispered. They were standing really close now, looking into each other's eyes again.

- What do you think it is, Yuura? – asked Takashi just as quietly. For a moment there was hesitation on Yuura's face, then uncertainty, then bewilderment – emotions ran across his features leaving just dismay.

- I don't know, - said Yuura quietly.

- Then I'll answer for both of us.

Just an instant – and the short distance that separated them was nonexistent. Yuura closed his eyes tightly, as a child, afraid to face something unknown face to face. His pulse was beating erratically in his temples. His blood was boiling like lava. All his body suddenly felt hot. Lips on his lips. A mild touch that shook his being right to the core. His knees became weak, his legs giving out. He stumbled back slightly, bracing himself by clutching Takashi's shirt in his hands.

- Takashi…What?...I'm, I-…Please, Takashi…

A touch of delicate fingers to his lips silenced him. Again, like that day eight years ago, Takashi was touching his face gently. Yuura looked into his eyes and his breath got caught. There was so much emotion there, so much soul – this was the first time Yuura saw them burn so passionately. And those onyx orbs pleaded – the same unspoken plea that the blonde saw when they were parting ways so long ago…"Don't leave me"…And once again lips descended on his with a kiss. Hot, insatiable, pleading. Takashi kissed him as if Yuura was his oxygen – long and hungrily. When the blonde was allowed to breath in some air again, he whispered barely audible.

- How is it possible? What…what are we doing? What are you…doing to me...Takashi

Clouded with tenderness and passion dark eyes and a another soft caress of lips oh his own – that was his answer.

What does a person feel when he drowns? What does he feel when the unruly element covers him over his head? Panic? Agony? Fear and desperation upon the inevitable? Is it possible for a drowning person to feel freedom and relief? Is it possible to drown while feeling euphoria from the wave that covers you? Yuura was drowning. Drowning in an endless whirlpool of tenderness and love. He was drowning in sweet sensations and passionate embrace. His body arched under endless flows of gentle caresses, while his soul sang in delight. He saw His beloved, felt him. Takashi looked at him gently – as he never did before. Or maybe Yuura just didn't notice. Takashi touched him, one moment carefully – as if afraid to frighten, and the other moment bringing him close tightly in his arms, as a treasure that belonged only to him. They were close, together, everything for each other. They didn't hold back the moans and screams of pleasure, while one tenderly dominated and the other willingly submitted. They whispered each other's names in broken voices, hoarse and husky from their ecstasy. They played on their bodies their music of passion and love.

Yes, they were drowning, but they didn't need a life buoy – they drowned in each other.

(timeskip)

A steady beeping of various machines filled the space of the hospital chamber. A young dark-haired man was sitting near the bed, his head down in his palms. On the bed a man of around thirty years old was lying. His blonde hair were brushed away from his forehead. He had an oxygen mask on, surrounded by systems that provided vital activity. The clock on the wall was ticking measurably counting away seconds, minutes, hours…'His last moments', a thought flashed by in Takashi's mind. He raised his head and looked at the man laying on the hospital bed. It seemed that Yuura was just sleeping. If not for all the bruises, cuts and scratches, he could pass along as a peacefully sleeping man. 'If only it was true', another thought ran across his mind, making his heart constrict from the pain.

Takashi thought to himself, that those three years passed by so quickly. Three years full of happiness and love. Three years together. They survived the first awkwardness, surprised friends and acquaintances, whispers at work. But those were small things that didn't matter – because they were happy. Three years – and fate yet again was playing its cruel games with them. Just yesterday he finally heard words of forgiveness. Takashi closed his face with his hands.

It took him two years to at least somehow bring Yuura close to understand what Takashi knew. At first he couldn't believe. He was even saying that perhaps Takashi overworked himself and was going crazy, Yuura was even worrying about him. But with time understanding came. And he believed. Three years, and only yesterday Takashi had the courage to tell him everything. Yuura listened to his long story, which seemed mad, but then again so right and true. Takashi spilled everything. He told about past experiences, about past troubles, fears, and worries, of foolishness, hatred, cruelty, mistakes – of mistakes done in the previous lives. He told about how time after time, he ran from his fate, denied happiness, turned away from Yuura, from his feelings, closing his heart, turning it to stone and killing love. Yuura listened and tears were running down his face. And when Takashi finished telling him their story, he just hugged him, pressing his whole body into him and murmuring quietly "I believe you. And…I know you, I know you the way you are now. I love you. And I forgive you."

At that very moment happiness filled Takashi's heart – happiness and gratitude for understanding and love. An enormous weight had been lifted from his soul – weight of accumulated memories and strougles, and he felt light. That evening they didn't feel like staying at home. They walked by the streets of Montreal city, along Sherbrook and St. Catherine with its bright lights and signboards. They walked in the park, holding hands, secretly kissing, shying away from passers-by like school kids. They felt so good, and for the first time in many-many years Takashi did not feel any signs of tiredness or uncertainty. For the first time in a while he believed that everything was going to be ok.

That was only yesterday.

No one waited for the accident to happen. They didn't notice a car rolling out from the cornet at full speed. It all happened so suddenly. And now, only twelve hours later, he was sitting in front of the bed where lay the man that he loved, and was sure only in one thing – this man is about to die. His heart was heavy; his chest ached from unshed tears. Inside, deep in his soul, hope was beating in convulsion, but Takashi new better. Fate openly laughed right in his face.

Suddenly, he sensed some movement. He raised his head quickly and met eyes with a clouded vision of blue orbs. His heart skipped a beat.

- Yuura?...

A slight blink in response. Timid touch of a trembling hand to Takashi's fingers. Swollen lips were barely moving, but still managed to whisper "I'm sorry".

Takashi couldn't see anything clearly by now – his tears obscuring his vision.

- Yuura, - he whispered quietly.

The blonde's fingers tightened around Takashi's hand for a brief moment. With the last of his strength, he said.

- I…I'll be wai…waiting…Takashi…

The last exhale vanished in the air and a straight signal of a stopping heart filled the silence.

The quiet crying was barely heard. The white walls were the only witnesses that took in the sorrow of one more loss.

(15 years later)

Snow was covering the ground of the Montreal cemetery like a white, soft blanket. A tall man with dark hair was standing in front of three grave stones. Sighing, the man kneeled down and placed flowers on the graves.

- Those were your relatives?

The man turned to the voice. There was a woman standing in front of a grave stone nearby, holding a bouquet of flowers.

- You may say so. Two of them were my nephews.

- And what about the third one?

- I didn't know him. But people say, that my younger nephew was very close to him.

The woman nodded. She also placed her bouquet on the ground, tenderly, not wanting for them to break and wither sooner.

- And here is where my husband lays. I try coming here every year, but I do not manage sometimes.

- I'm sorry to hear that.

- I'm sorry for you too. Must be hard losing two members of your family.

- I wasn't that close to them, but then again. I still think they passed away to early for their age.

They stood there in silence for a while, until the woman spoke again.

- Some people say that sometimes people meet each other in their next lives on Earth. Their souls find each other, especially if they were close once upon a time. They meet again, or so they say…

- Hn…Perhaps it is so…

The man turned to leave, but then stopped as if considering something. He then faced the woman again.

- You know, I don't know about meeting in the next life, but as it seems that we met in this one I suggest we drink some coffee. It's freezing today. What do you say?

The woman was a little hesitant at first, but then smiled warmly at him.

- I think coffee would be just great.

Together they exited the cemetery, stopping at the cast-iron gates.

- By the way, how inappropriate of me. I haven't introduced myself yet. Kitano Masao.

- And I'm Elizabeth.

- Well, Elizabeth, shall we?

They crossed the road and headed towards the city center. When they already walked some distance away, the man unwillingly turned to look back at the cemetery. He thought to himself 'If people really find each other in their next life, and if this life exists, then I wish those three a life better than this one.'

(time skip)

The city of Konoha did not sleep even at late evening. Everywhere you could see lights, tabloids and advertisings. On the sidewalks, despite the late hour, people walked around. A group of teenagers was returning from a cinema, while loudly discussing the new blockbuster. Several guys and girls laughed amicably, remembering some funny moments from the movie. When they stopped at another flash light one of the girls – she had beautiful emerald eyes and hair dyed in a bright pink color – pulled one guy closer and quietly said to his ear.

- Naruto, do you see that guy standing on the crossroad on the right?

Naruto, a guy with unruly mop of golden hair, turned to look in the direction his friend pointed out to him.

- Nah, Sakura-chan, I don't see. What guy?

- There he is, baka! Standing right at the flash light, with dark hair, slim. There's another guy standing right next to him, and they seem alike – maybe brothers?

Naruto searched the crowd once more. And then he saw them. Two guys standing on the crossroad. Both were dark-haired, slim, tall, one dressed in a business suit while the other wore more casual clothes, although all black. And they really did look alike, the only difference being that the one wearing the suit was older.

- I see them. So?

- Weeeelll, - Sakura said grinning, - the younger one was looking at you pretty intently a moment ago. Umm, I might even get a little jealous. He's a hottie. Don't lose your head though.

And she childishly showed him her tongue. Naruto rolled his eyes, once again bewildered by Sakura's antics.

- Oh common, Sakura-chan, what's with you? I don't even know the guy, and you're already ringing the wedding bells. And by the way, I'm not just going to date every single cute guy that I can meet in Konoha – that's not my-…

- He's looking again, - the girl whispered with a mysterious edge to her voice. There was no changing Sakura, really.

Naruto sighed tiredly, shaking his head. So what if some guy stared? Tch, big deal…But the moment he thought that, he raised his head and met eyes with the guy. One look and his heart began beating faster, his breath catching in his throat, as if from a long run. He even felt a bit dizzy. He barely heard his friend chuckle something along the lines of "Told ya". Black onyx eyes were looking right back into blue ones.

Did you ever have this feeling that you've already seen a person, although you knew that you're seeing him for the first time in your life?

* * *

**AN: **So there... How was it? Should I continue? ))

Please read & review, comments are always welcome )

By the way, I was living in Canada for two and a half years, but that was when I was 8-10 years old, so... Now I'm 24 and, duh - I don't remember much about the details, just that in general it was some awesome experience, that's why I decided to mention Montreal here )) So, dear native Canadians, don't mind correcting me if you see something that's off - although I tried not to run into small details that much, just mentioning some streets I remember )))


End file.
